


DEFENDERS

by carolina_beckerj



Category: FBI-Most Wanted, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj
Summary: STATION 19, FBI-MOST WANTED, AND S.W.A.T.drabbles, fic-lets, and fics
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera Sullivan/Robert Sullivan, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Eva Vasquez/Jack Gibson, Maya Gibson/Sheryll Barnes, Victoria Hughes-Ripley/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	DEFENDERS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Bishop meets Sheryll Barnes (FBI-Most Wanted),  
> in Seattle to apprehend any federal felons taking   
> part in Josh Barren's alt- right organization's plot  
> to seek revenge for their fallen leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOSH BARRENS is an OC created by Station19Writer  
> (FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE)

FBI Special Agent Sheryll Barnes stops at the reception desk of Firehouse 19,  
currently manned by Kat Noonan. She shows her credentials, asks where she  
can find the person in charge. Before Kat can respond, Maya Bishop rushes up  
to introduce herself as Acting Captain Maya Bishop. Agent Barnes smiles her thanks to  
the lovely Firefighter Candidate Noon, then turns to Bishop. "May we speak in private,  
Captain?"

As they mount the stairs, Sheryll, out as a Lesbian since her late thirties, eyes the younger  
blonde's flexing buttocks leading the way to the second floor; she's already had a look at her  
formidable breast-works at reception: the Agent is an avowed admirer of large bosoms, and this  
tasty treat meets the box in that category.

Sheryll begins the conversation by stating that she's there to gather advance information  
regarding the threat to Seattle's First Responders issued by The Wyoming Proud Boys Chapter.  
They have it in their pea brains that their leader, one Joshua Barrens, received sub-standard emergency  
medical services at this site, by Medic One and E23 in favor of (ahem) 'Minority persons who probl'y  
got where they are by Affirmative Action'..."These mental giants have a call out, as I'm sure that you are  
aware, to all available alt-right soldiers to descend on your city and make those responsible answer for  
their 'crimes'-specifically...Lieutenant Herrera, and Captain Sullivan...what's their condition, by the way?"

"Herrera is awake and getting around in a wheelchair, though she has a long rehab ahead of her.  
The Captain..."(her voices breaks a bit, and she blinks away some sudden wetness in her eyes)..."he's  
in an induced coma, but expected to live."

"I'm glad to hear that. It's always tough, when a member of your team is injured or killed. You have  
our good wishes to them both...now...MY boss, FBI Supervisory Special Agent Jess LaCroix, is downtown  
at FBI HQ at this time coordinating with the joint tax force that's been assembled. By nightfall, your  
station will be ringed with law enforcement-federal, state, and local, to ally that threat. The team that I'm  
part of hunts wanted federal fugitives, of which many of these creeps are. Questions?"

"About the protective measures, no-may I contact YOU directly if I have more questions?"

Sheryll has a wife (Charlotte) and daughter (Anais) in New York; she hesitates only briefly before scribbling  
atkings  
her personal mobile number on the back of a business card. "I'm available 24/7 at that number."

Maya Bishop looks directly in to her eyes, replying: "So am I."


End file.
